Origins
by 1 Sirius Black
Summary: A story about Darth Maul, before he was Darth Maul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Khameir Sarin

"Wake up you worthless excuse for a Sith," Always the same greeting, always the same person. Khameir woke up to an elderly gentleman, probably around his fifty's or sixty's. "Your training starts in three minutes, since you slept in, NO BREAKFAST." Khameir couldn't remember the last time he had breakfast, only the yelling of his master "NO BREAKFAST" it still rang in his ears as he got up to get ready. "Master I still have one minute, might I try and make some toast." The elderly man looked at him, "if you go more than one minute, you will have to best me in a duel." Khameir quickly pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on and touched two pieces of bread lightly, so he wouldn't burn them. Then he quickly ate them as he powered down his lightsaber. "HA, misuse of a lightsaber in such a creative way. Now I remember why I picked you my boy." Khameir looked at the old man, frightened, he had never complimented him before. "Master, are you all right?" The old man turned around "What, yes of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be." Khameir looked at the ground, then brought his head up and looked the old man straight in the face "Well it's just that you never compliment me is all." The old man turned around again "Come with me, I have something to show you."

Khameir followed the old man to the training area. He could still remember the first time he walked in here. There was blood everywhere, skeletons lying all over the place, and Khameir was not afraid at all. "Look at me boy how long have we been working, and training, do you know?" Khameir thought for a minute "12 years four months 29 days 48 minutes and 13 seconds, why?" The old man was astonished at the boy's intelligence "Well in eight months two days 12 minutes and 47 seconds, you will become my apprentice. Until then though, you will train harder than ever." Khameir stopped listening, apprentice, that would mean he could finally leave this place. Maybe even return back to his home world of Zabrak, see his mother. "Boy, are you listening to me?" Khameir looked at the old guy, but quickly avoided his glance. "I didn't think so, what I said was that when you become my apprentice you will be tattooed. Heavily tattooed, it will cover all of your body and it will hurt." Khameir looked at the old man dead in the eyes and said "Bring them on."

A little while longer had passed, Khameir had grown a lot in the few months that had passed, but not just physically. His lightsaber skills almost doubled, He could now almost outdo the old man in a duel. His connection with the Force grew and he was able to move bigger and heavier items, even ones from a great distance. His appearance grew, as his horns started to take form and point off at the end. "Master, I think I am almost ready, when will we reveal ourselves to the Jedi." The old man turned "When the time comes, when the time comes." Finally it reached the end of the year, and Khameir was only 24 hours away from becoming an apprentice. "Tomorrow morning you will rise at dawn, we will tattoo you at midday, and at nightfall you must defeat me in a duel to become my apprentice." Khameir said nothing, but simply nodded. The next morning at dawn, Khameir rose to no old man this time. He entered the Training grounds and still couldn't find him. Then finally after hours of looking across almost the entire planet, Khameir found the old man. "Master where are we, and why are we here" as Khameir looked around he got nervous, the entire room was filled with needles. "Come here, and give me your hand" he walked to his master and stuck out his hand." With amazing reflexes the old man grabbed Khameir's hands and legs and shackled him, suspending him from midair. "The tattooing begins now" the old man stuck one of the needles into Khameir's face. Khameir screamed out in terror, and pain, then lost consciousness. When Khameir woke he was back in the training arena, lightsaber in hand. As he looked up, he saw the old man charging at him with his lightsaber drawn "YOU MUST DEFEND YOURSELF, OR DIE." Khameir jumped up and activated his lightsaber, and blocked his master's first attack. The fight drew on for another four hours before Khameir finally dropped out of sheer exhaustion. "Khameir Sarin, tomorrow you wake up a new man" and with that his master walked away.

Khameir woke up the following morning extremely nervous, what if there was another test and he already failed. Regardless he walked to the training arena to see the old man standing there, he acknowledged him with a nod "Master." The old man looked at him "There is a final test to complete, get on." He gestured toward a ship. "Yes master, but may I ask where we are going?" The old man said nothing, but just looked at him. "Yes master" Khameir got on board and took one of the seats in the back. Throughout the entire ride he continued to gaze around, the last time he was on a ship he was three months old. After about a two-hour ride they landed, Khameir didn't see any kind of life anywhere. He wanted to ask his master, but thought against, afraid his master might snap and make him duel again. "Come here boy, I have something for you" Khameir quickly walked over to his master. "Here, it's your new lightsaber, just be careful with it." Khameir looked at him "Why master, I have used a lightsaber before" The old man looked almost offended "not like this one you haven't, turn it on." Khameir turned on his lightsaber, a red blade extended from it "It's the same as usual master." "All the way you idiot, its double sided that's why the hilt is so big." Khameir noticed a second activation button, holding it carefully, he activated the second blade. "Your final test is to master this new lightsaber." Khameir looked at him "Yes master, will we be doing it here" he turned to look at the planet they were on. "Master?" when Khameir turned back around he was gone, along with the ship. "NO MASTER WAIT, I'LL LEARN TO WIELD THIS NEW LIGHTSABER, COME BACK!!" But the old man was long gone, Khameir looked at his lightsaber more and noticed etching in the side. It read "Khameir Siran no more, you are reborn Darth Maul." "Darth Maul, I like it, stupid old man can actually do something right."

Darth Maul, what a strange name, he liked it just thought it was strange. It felt almost symbolic, almost spiritual, almost as if he was destined for this name. Regardless of the name he still had a mission to accomplish, he looked at his lightsaber "Double bladed huh, sounds like fun." Over the next couple days he did the same thing repeatedly, he trained with his new lightsaber. It was actually a lot easier than he thought it was going to be, a lot less involved. With this new lightsaber it was easier to attack, and to win a fight. There were also new moves that you can only do using a double bladed lightsaber.


	2. Chapter 2

_[sorry its short this time, but I haven't had much time to write it. Hopefully you like it, and hopefully I get a review, I want to know how I'm doing._

Chapter 2: The boy with no name

Years passed and finally Khameir thought that he would be alone forever, until one day when he had finished his training and heard a noise. He grabbed his lightsaber, jumped up, and stood in an attack position, ready for a fight. "Who are you, and why do you wish to bother me?" Khameir stood there, waiting, no response came and after ten minutes he thought maybe it was just an animal running astray. Until he heard another noise, a branch breaking, he activated both ends of his lightsaber and ran into the woods, looking for the source of the noise. Khameir searched for nearly two hours, when finally he found it, the source of the noise, it was a strange animal he had never seen before. There was something strange about it though, something out of the ordinary. Then Khameir figured it out, this wasn't an animal at all, it was a young boy, probably no older than three or four years old.

Khameir looked down at him, "State your name boy, and the reasoning for your presence here." The boy looked frightened, and just sat there, afraid to move or talk at all. Khameir sighed and started to walk away, if the boy didn't want to talk what was the point in waiting for nothing. Then as he got farther and farther away, almost lost from vision, the little boy spoke up "WAIT!!" Khameir stopped and turned around, then walked back to the boy. "I'll ask only one more time, what is your name?" The little boy looked at him for a second, and said "I….I don't know, I've been stuck out here for all my life, I've just been watching you train recently, until today when you caught me." The little boy looked down, ashamed almost, and then he got up and started to walk away in the other direction of Khameir.

Khameir started to walk away also, until he heard the boy cry out in pain, he almost didn't go back to see if he was okay but then he realized that this boy may just be the only company that he will have on this dreadful planet for a while. Khameir ran back, lightsaber activated, and looked for the little boy. He found him on the ground, cornered by some feline type of animal that kept roaring, and swiping its paws at him. Khameir jumped in and sliced the feline into three pieces, three clean cut pieces. The little boy stood up, and brushed himself off. "Thank you mister you……you saved my life." The little boy looked up at him, and started to cry "I almost died, and I'm really scared, and I..." Khameir stopped listening, the kid was getting boring maybe he shouldn't have saved his life after all, he started to walk back towards his camp when he noticed something strange. He noticed that the kid had gotten quiet, and when he turned around to see why the kid was suddenly quiet, but he couldn't, the kid had vanished clear out of the forest as if he never was there.

Khameir was worried, not for the kid but for him, if an animal came and got the kid that quietly he would never hear it attack him. He ran back to his camp and started to set up any and all defensive protections he had, which wasn't many, and they were mostly made out of trees and rocks. He was able to but up enough barriers to soundly go to sleep, after a perimiter check. Khameir knew it was going to be rough to find it, if it really was as quiet as he thought it was, and that he would probably exhaust all his skill in defeating it. He started around his camp and spread out at about a ten mile radius around it, if anything was out there he would find it. After about an hour or two Khameir knew that it would be safe to sleep, and headed back to his camp, as he got closer he heard rustling around, then silence. Khameir activated his lightsaber and went back in his camp to find someone sleeping on his make-shift bed. He walked close enough to see who it was, and gasped slightly when he did see who was laying there, how they got there he would always wonder or at least until the next day.


End file.
